One Hundred Pages of Death
by ShadedRogue
Summary: Death is only the beginning. One hundred drabble/prompt challenge - Various characters & genres - Status: Ended.
1. Anywhere :Light, Ryuk:

This is a 100 drabble-prompt challenge between Josiyx and myself. The prompt list and rules for the challenge can be found in the depths of either of our livejournals.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

* * *

**001. Anywhere**

"Anywhere, Ryuk." Light breathes in excitement. "I can kill anybody anywhere, any way, at any time."

He has only had the notebook for a month now, but already he has exhausted almost half its pages with the names of criminals who deserve to die for their crines. "Righteous punishment," Light has explained to Ryuk on more than one occassion. The shinigami doesn't really care how many people the human kills so long as the boy continues to amuse him.

Light leans back against his chair and folds his arms behind his head as he eyes Ryuk with a devious smile on his lips and a terrible glint in his eyes.

"Soon, the world will bow to my justice."


	2. Beginning :Mello, Matt:

Despite the title _"One Hundred Pages of Death_", all the drabbles will NOT be full of angsty death and Light killing things. I just named it that merely to be consistent with Josiy's title and the fandom. Some will actually be full of fluff and "aww!"-ness. Like this one. X3

D'aww, little Mello is so cute.

* * *

056. Beginning

The first time he had met Matt was as a lonely, and very angry boy living in Wammy's House. He hadn't thought much of him at first. A geeky looking kid, almost as skinny as he was with messy red hair, hands and eyes permanently glued to a SEGA Game Gear.

Mello eyed him with a scowl, looking him up and down, wondering why the director thought he even needed a roommate at all. His anger flared and he prepared to tell the boy off. However, as soon as he opened his mouth Matt looked up, tearing his eyes away from the console, and in those eyes Mello saw the very same loneliness he carried around with him. A mutual understanding formed between them.

He knew then, that was the beginning of a very good friendship.

* * *

I totally owned a Game Gear when I was a kid back in the 90s. ;D


	3. Wire :Light:

**054. Wire**

Light feels as though he's walking on a tight-rope, a thin wire suspended high above the ground. Every step he takes, every move he makes, every victim he kills, he feels as if his balance is becoming ever more precarious, the wire ever more thinner.

He feels the scrutiny of the investigation team weighing on him, their watchful eyes waiting for him to screw up, Near's suspicions. He hates having to rely on Misa to carry out the killings for him, but he can't take any risks.

If he makes a single mistake, he knows he will fall – he will bring down the entire world he strived so hard to create.


	4. Lull and Storm :L:

I'm a little bit critical about how I wrote the ending sentence because I feel that while he would be perhaps feel conflicted (and maybe remorseful?), L would never choose his friendship with Light over his sense of justice. And also because Light doesn't deserve his compassion. D8

* * *

**10. Lull and Storm**

There was something calming about rainstorms that made the restless churning in L's head subside for a while. The heavy smattering of rain hitting the glass panes of the Kira Task Force headquarters, and the rolling and booming thunder created a sense of chaos that, by contrast, helped to ease his nerves and quell his doubts about the investigation.

Though he would never show it – and certainly never talk about it with anyone – L felt as though the case was slipping through his fingers, that Kira was slipping through his fingers. A feeling made even more distressing by the fact that L_ knew_ that Light Yagami was Kira 100 percent (even if he told the task force it was only 3 percent, or some arbitrary number like that), without a doubt - and without any way to prove it. Even as Light sat there beside him, quietly working on leads and reviewing evidence to catch the very man that L knew he was, and even as L considered Light to be the only friend he had ever had, he knew he was Kira.

He sighed and pressed his head against the window, watching the little rivulets of water slide down the glass, allowing the sound of the storm to calm him and wondered, if the time ever came, if he could even bring himself to stop Light.


	5. Melons :L, Watari:

This drabble differs significantly from what I usually write, mood-wise and style-wise, but there's not much you can do with "melons" with my style. For the record, I am _extremely_ embarrassed by this.

Apologies if Watari is a little out of character. There's not really a lot of personal interactions between him and L to use as a reference, and I wasn't really sure how he would react to L's weirdness, although I'm sure he's used to it.

* * *

**073. Melons**

"Watari..." L mumbled in his monotone as he wandered into the dark room where the man was sitting in front of a large, glaring computer monitor, reading over some of the data they had collected.

Watari turned around in his chair, his bushy white brow rising when he saw L slouching in the doorway, holding what looked to be the hollowed out rind of a melon and wearing a rather grim expression on his face.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?"

"What do you see here, Watari?" L asked as he ambled further into the room.

"A melon rind."

"Yes, it appears that way, doesn't it? But, what actually appears to be a melon rind is actually the remains of a once very whole melon that was, in fact, my lunch."

There was a pause between the two, Watari's expression quizzical and L's deadly serious.

"...I fail to understand your point, Ryuzaki."

L shook his head, tugging at his lower lip with his finger and shifting on his feet as he spoke.

"Well, it's simple, really. This rind used to be a whole melon that was going to be my lunch, but now, as you see, it is no longer a whole melon, but a rind. Which implies something must have happened in between to turn this whole melon into just the rind, yes? Do you know what that is?"

"...Someone must have eaten the melon, so now only the rind remains?" Watari humoured, not really understanding what the whole point of this was. But L was often strange like that, and knowing him as long as he had, he rarely became surprised by the extremes of L's eccentricities. And yes, they were extreme.

"Ah, precisely! Someone has eaten this melon!"

"..."

"And! That person was not me, even though this is, in fact, my lunch – or was, rather...can't really be now because someone ate it."

"You realize, Ryuzaki, that there are plenty more melons for you to eat. I bought you some last week."

L's frown deepened and his finger found its way back to his mouth. He mumbled over the digit as he spoke. "That's not the point."

"There's a point?" Watari asked, amused smile buried underneath his thick moustache.

L pouted, and turned around with a great sigh, mumbling as he left. "There is a melon thief among us, Watari, and I must catch him."


	6. Roads :Light:

As much as I truly despise Light for being a cold-hearted, compassionless, and despicable bastard, he is absolutely fascinating as a character, and he's just way too much fun to write.

* * *

**034. Roads**

Light wondered when he had taken a wrong turn, when he had strayed so far from the road he set out upon that he could no longer find his way back to it. He was lost, and no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to find his way back.

He had started off hoping to create a better world, determined to make it free of criminals, of crime. The rotting world of the past would crumble and die along with all the criminals, and be reborn as a paradise, a sparkling utopia. It was a noble cause, yes, if a little naïve. Yet, somewhere in the passing years a line had been blurred; the line between good and evil, between justice and murder, between being the bringer of justice and nothing but a monster no better, no, _worse_, than the criminals he had put down like the dogs they were.

It took him up until now, six years and so many murders (he had lost track of just how _many_ only a few weeks after acquiring the death note) later, to realize it. All the lives he had taken, all the people he had killed, all in the name of justice. Where had he gone wrong? He had started off on a road of justice and good intentions, to make the world a better place, and now, in these last moments, he was embarking down a dark road into oblivion.


	7. Playboy :Soichiro, L:

I have made angst out of playboy... How awesome am I?

* * *

**070. Playboy**

After Soichiro Yagami had witnessed his son, thanks entirely in part to Ryuzaki's video surveillance on his family, looking at "gravure model magazines" – he refused to use the word "pornographic" – he didn't think he could look at Light the same way again.

His cheeks flushed and he stammered unintelligibly, mumbling out a "I never imagined my son had _those_ kinds of magazines!" to Ryuzaki, watching impassively beside him. Ryuzaki's monotonous and nonchalant response of "it's only normal, he is a seventeen year old boy, Yagami-san," only served to add further to his embarrassment. He was infinitely grateful that he and Ryuzaki were the only ones allowed to see the tapes, knowing full well that he'd probably die of embarrassment if the other task force members caught wind of it, even if it was "normal".

"It does seem a little contrived, however. _Too_ normal." Ryuzaki mumbled from his spot in front of the screen, fiddling with his lower lip with one hand and holding a cup of sugar – or something, Soichiro wasn't entirely sure _what_ it was – with the other.

Soichiro found it a little bit odd, months later, years later, that he never managed to find the magazines once Ryuzaki had removed all the surveillance equipment from the house despite the fact that he had seen where Light had stashed them. He couldn't help but bring Ryuzaki's words to mind whenever he thought about it and even though he never openly questioned his son, he wondered if everything was nothing but an act.

He was all too relieved when he never got the chance to find out.

* * *

Since I like to be all correct and technical and stuff, gravure models, or gravure idols do NOT actually pose nude or perform sexually explicit acts. They're more or less swimsuit models (more or less, because they also model clothes, lingerie, etc). The reason I used that terminology was for two reasons: 1. Soichiro is a little naive when it comes to his son (even though Light _was_ faking it with the magazines) and he's a bit old fashioned. And, 2. the magazines that Light was looking at in the anime/manga were not actually sexually explicit (this is probably due to content ratings). Either way, it's not necessarily meant to be the correct usage of the word on Soichiro's part.


	8. Animal :L, Light, Misa:

So, yeah. This is like three months overdue. I've dropped the whole updating-everyday-thing because frankly I just don't have the time or motivation to keep up. I will, however, still try to get all one hundred posted.

On that note, OMFG this prompt is so out of my genre! -fretfret- Slight OOCness, and fluff. Light's not being a psychotic maniac, for once.

* * *

**011. animal**

L had always been fond of cats. He would never admit it aloud to anyone, but he had always had a soft spot for things that were cute and fuzzy. It was almost as bad as his sugar addiction, and he appreciated cats because, despite the cute and fluffy factor, they were also able to take care of themselves and didn't need to be walked like dogs. So when Misa had wandered in one day after one of her photo shoots holding a ginger tabby that she had found, flashing her pretty eyelashes at him and begging him to let her keep it with a "please Ryuzaki, please", he had accepted without the slighted hesitation, and much to Light's chagrin.

It didn't take much deductive power to know that Light did not appreciate animals. L couldn't help but smirk to himself as Light nearly cringed when the cat brushed up against his leg and meowed at him expectantly.

"I think it likes you Light-kun."

"Oh Light! Look at you, making friends! You're so adorable!" Misa squealed, obviously very unaware of Light's discomfort. L wondered for a moment if she was just pretending not to notice and actually had a sick sense of humour like he did. He supposed he would never know, and watched her as she picked up the cat and walked to the elevator, cooing at it as she went.

"You're letting her keep it?" Light asked incredulously as soon as she had ventured out of ear shot.

"Why not?" L asked innocently. "Who am I to deny a pretty girl what she wants?"

His voice dropped to a conspiratory whisper, and he eyed Light in all seriousness. "You're not jealous, are you? It's okay if you are."

"W-what?" Light uncharacteristically stammered. "Jealous of what?"

"Oh, nothing"

"What? What would I be—?" There was a quiet moment of contemplation before a look of realization dawned on Light's flustered face. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you Ryuzaki?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Light-kun." L said casually as he walked to one of the computer terminals, dragging Light with him. He kept his quiet smirk to himself as Light continued to look flustered.

L liked cats very much, and annoying Light was definitely a bonus.


	9. Mirror :Light:

This one is not actually on the prompt list, but I decided to post it here anyways. Consider it a bonus of sorts. In dedication to Light's narm-charm (and his ego the size of Tokyo), I made it slightly narmy.

* * *

**Mirror**

When Light looks at himself in the mirror, he sees the visage of an all powerful god; but not just any god. No, what he sees is _the_ God – the all-powerful, unrelenting force of justice, beautiful and oh-so absolute. He is that God , the ruler of this new world of his, the one he has worked so hard to create. There is no one who would dare contradict that claim.

He is worshipped, as he should be. All the would-be heretics brave enough to speak out against him lay trampled at his feet as the rest all cower in fear, hiding in dark corners to avoid the power of his justice. The streets are filled with those who shout his name in support, millions of eager souls practically falling over themselves in order to please Kira.

And with L gone, there is no one left who can oppose him. He has won completely, and he has claimed this world as his prize. None will come against him, not now.

He smirks at his reflection, fingers running along the mirror as he admires himself.

"This is my world, Ryuzaki." He whispers, triumphantly, "I cannot be defeated."

As he turns away, he doesn't notice the tiny cracks that spread out and fissure against the glassy surface, becoming spider webs that distort and fracture the image of his back. He cannot see the signs of things yet to come.


	10. Missing Time :Light, L:

017. Missing Time

Light wonders what it would have been like if he had never planned for the death note to make its way back to his hands; if he had continued happily working on the Kira case with L and had forgotten about the death note completely, had never regained his memories.

He wonders what it could have been like if L had survived.

Sometimes, as he sits in quiet reflection when Ryuk is not around, he feels that old sense of remorse creeping up on him and clutching his throat so tightly that he's forced to swallow, choking it back into an uncaring ball in the pit of his stomach. But even then it doesn't relent. He feels it like a weight bearing down on his shoulders, pushing him down into the ground.

He should be happy, he knows; this is his victory, his glory. This is what he's fought so hard to achieve.

L's death was just the beginning, the pivotal moment; it needed to happen for him to get this far. But he hears a nagging voice in the back of his mind, whispering to him, blaming him for destroying the only one who ever really mattered to him. For allowing the only person he could ever call a friend die right before his eyes.

That voice spits at him in a contemptuous hiss, dripping poison into his thoughts – L is dead, and it's all because of him.

Despite everything, Light can't help but miss him.


End file.
